plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Explodonator
Difficulty: Easy Explodonator (Demolitioneer in the Nintendo DS version) is an achievement unlockable on iOS, Steam, PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nook, and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It is worth 20 points in Game Center. To unlock it, the player must kill ten zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. This achievement can be unlocked on levels with huge waves of zombies, by planting a Cherry Bomb in front of a large group of zombies. To make it even easier, the player may put a Wall-nut or Tall-nut in front and wait for zombies to pile up and then place the Cherry Bomb. This achievement can first be done on Level 1-3 when the player first unlocks the Cherry Bomb. Strategies The easiest way to earn this is to play Level 1-4 when the Wall-nut is obtained. You should try to plant five Wall-nuts in the rightmost column and when enough zombies are piled up, dig up a Wall-nut in the middle of the zombies and plant a Cherry Bomb there, or in Level 1-10, plant a Cherry Bomb at the final wave to unlock this achievement. Alternatively, after wave 30 or so in Survival: Endless, you can plant a Cherry Bomb when a new clump of zombies come onto the screen. You can also place a defensive plant to pile up the zombies. Another way to earn this achievement would be to play the mini-game "BOMB All Together!" on the Nintendo DS version. You can also do this on Level 1-1. You can build a regular defense and when it says "Final Wave", plant two Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts on row one and two, dig up all shooting plants behind the Wall-nut or Tall-nut and when the zombies stack, blow them up with the Cherry Bomb. You can also earn the Monster Mash achievement this way, especially if you have the Garlic and Squash. It is also very easy to do this in Survival: Hard levels; just wait for a huge wave of zombies and plant a Cherry Bomb. Again, it is very easy to do this in Last Stand. You should just protect your lawn with defensive plants (preferably Pumpkins) and use a Cherry Bomb when a lot of zombies are close together. :Note: Killing zombies in the mini-game Big Trouble Little Zombie using Cherry Bombs will count, despite their small size and the achievement also saying "full-sized zombies". Trivia ]] *The name of this achievement is a reference to the Cherry Bomb's Suburban Almanac entry in which one wants to explode and the other to detonate and the two Cherry Brothers agreed to explodonate. *On the iPad and Game of the Year versions of Plants vs. Zombies, both Cherry Bomb's faces are shown. *On the Xbox Live Arcade version and the playstation version of Plants vs. Zombies, the lawn ornament for Explodonator is a Cherry Bomb sign with ten small piles of incinerated zombies. *The Cherry Bomb in the icon has black pupils instead of purple and red. See also *Level 1-4 *Level 1-10 *Cherry Bomb *BOMB All Together! Category:Achievements Category:IOS Achievements Category:Steam Achievements Category:Xbox Live Arcade Achievements Category:Nintendo DS Achievements Category:PlayStation Network Achievements Category:PlayStation Vita Achievements Category:Nook and Android Achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Achievements